Electric cycles provide supplemental transportation options for vehicle consumers to suit needs that automobiles may not optimally provide. For example, a two-wheel electric cycle (i.e., an electric bicycle) may be used on smaller roads that larger passenger vehicles cannot easily use. The electric cycles are often transported with the vehicles for use at different destinations.
Different kinds of electric cycles may suit different consumer needs. For example, an electric wheelchair is suited for consumers who require mobile assistance, and an infant carrier is suited for consumers with small children. Because consumers may have different and changing requirements, access to a plurality of electric cycles is desired. Because each electric cycle consumes space, owning several electric cycles is often unwieldy. Furthermore, vehicles often have limited space to store the electric cycles.
There remains an opportunity to design electric cycles that can accommodate multiple consumer needs and satisfy packaging constraints in vehicles.